1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a photographic camera with automatic exposure control and more particularly to a photographic camera capable of programmed automatic exposure control.
2. PRIOR ART
In this field, U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,765 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,073 disclose photographic cameras capable of programmed automatic exposure control. However, the technology according to the aforementioned patents is relatively complex, especially with respect to the manner of obtaining a signal required for the programmed automatic exposure control.